Fucking my brother in law
by akanshacool01
Summary: addiction is a deadly phenomena kagome was addicted to sexy sesshoumaru which was forbidden because you cant sleep with your Brother-in-law


**Fucking my Brother -in -Law**

_Kagome moaned uhhh... oh kami uhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

_"Yesssss, right there…."_

_u are a animal kagome panted as demon with amber eyes eat her pussy with his mouth_

_hmmm.. you taste so good demon with amber eyes said_

_Kagome's hand dug into the Yokai's head, pulling him closer in between her thighs._

"Ooohhhh….yesss….more Sesshomaru…." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru shifted his hand and his muscle flexed his finger pumped into Kagome, back and forth while his head never left her center. It wasn't long before Kagome screamed as her orgasm wretched through her form. Like watching a train wreck in slow motion, Kagome who was thrusting her body, like a fish flopping around after it had been thrown out of the water. Kagome's mouth opened and closed, gasping for air, while both her hands were burying Sesshomaru's head into her pussy. Just as she was coming off her high, the Yokai rose on his feet and with lightning speed he pulled off his trouser revealing a monster of a cock.

he stroked it back and forth fluidly. Kagome raised herself on her elbow, licking her lips at the sight of his cock.

"Mmmm…" Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru was still stroking his cock, choking it to hold back the sensation..."Do you want me to suck your cock?" Kagome asked leaning back while she rubbed her own pussy.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Priestess" Sesshomaru answered.

"Better. Now, bring that big cock here." She ordered and he obeyed, bringing his cock near her mouth. "And, you're not allowed to cum until I say you can."

"Yes, Priestess," the DaiYokai answered. Rin could see his breath hitch from where she stood when Kagome's tongue touched just the tip of his cock. It bounced in her face. Wrapping both her hands around his cock, Kagome began to suck in his head, taking it in between sucks and licked the tip of his head.

"You're salty, slave. You're not allowed to cum yet!" Kagome directed. A loud growl of dissatisfaction rumbled from the DaiYokai's chest. His hands clenched into fists, piercing the insides with his claws to distract him from erupting. "Very good" Kagome approved taking more of him in. She took about a third of his cock into her mouth, gagging as she tried to take more and more of him in. Her left hand began to play with his sac while her right hand was jacking him with a hard grip.

"RrrrRrrrRrrrr..." rolled from Sesshomaru's lips.

Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Kagome licked the slit of his dick then sucked the head in with earnest. She relaxed her jaw, using her right hand she inched him slowly into her mouth, arching her neck a little bit so that his cock would dip and wiggle its way down her throat. She really wanted to take him all the way to the balls but that could never be. The man was hung like a horse. A giant's horse! Kagome rocked her head slightly back and forth, making the tip of his cock thrash against her throat. She felt his dick pulsating. Not wanting him to release just yet she pinched his nuts lightly, directing his attention elsewhere.

"FUCK!" he cried out in pleasurable torture.

Kagome moans were muffled by Sesshomaru's large cock, her hand continuously stroked his large girth, while her other hand toyed, and caressed his balls. Scraping her nails along the round sac, he threw his head back and growled. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a crimson red, his fangs protruding piercing into his lower lips.

Kagome let his cock popped free with a loud pop. She leaned back into the couch, turning her body over, arching her ass up in the air. "Fuck me, hard. Fuck me go…" before she could even finish her sentence, "Unnnnhhhhh," roared from her lips when he plunged his cock deep into her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried over and over with his cock drilling into her cunt.

"So tight. So good." Sesshomaru hissed. Grasping his hands around her waist, he pulled her back onto his cock while his hip thrust his large prick forward. The meeting of each thrust, created such a loud slapping sound, Rin couldn't help but want to combust from the scene. Slipping her hand under her clothes she began to massage her dripping wet sex. It was thrilling, erotic and so exhilarating.

"God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Kagome screamed, as her hips bucked against his.

Sesshomaru pulled her waist back, burying his cock into her sheath while she bucked and moaned. Her slick pussy was now dripping with her own cum. Sesshomaru's grunted, his claws pressing into her skin, almost breaking through. He slowed his pace, dragging in and out slowly, delaying his ache to release.

"Cum in my pussy, I want you to cum in my pussy right now!" Kagome hollered, as he continued drilling into her walls. Not needing to wait any longer, Sesshomaru buried himself to the hilt of the tunnel, and then exploded. Rapidly clenching and releasing while his hot lava swarmed her insides, like a flooded river.

Shaking from the intensity of his orgasm Sesshomaru's knees quaked, collapsing with the weight of his body and he fell forward. His hands gripped the back of the couch to support himself, so that he would not crush was the type of relation that business tycoon Sesshoumaru Taishou and Kagome Higurashi had for the last two years they would fuck each other when they needed and go their sepearte ways .They coudn't stay with each other becoz Kagome was married to Sesshoumaru half brother Inuyasha Taishou and Sesshoumaru was married to Kikyou Higursahi.


End file.
